Sam and Rosie
by Lofe
Summary: This is a story of Sam and how he got his Rosie through my own way and his life after the ring.
1. Chapter 1

This is just the first chapter and I want to know what you guys think about this. This is my first LOTR fic here with SAM! I love SAM! But that's alright. I thought that I would get out of the wrestling fics since I barely watch it anymore, not since Brock left... :'( But here is my story hope you like it! P.S This story also has some of J.R.R Tolkien's things, and lots of my own! I take parts of the movie and the books and then my own mixing and I made the story. Brit

Sam And Rosie

The sun came up over the hill of the Shire. Samwise was up before the sun working at Old Cottons place. He whistled as he opened the gate and he went to work on the hedges. Sam enjoyed working at Old Cottons place. Mostly because he could see Old Cottons daughter Rosie. She was the most beautiful hobbit in the Shire. And Sam was in love with her. He would tell Frodo that she was very kind to him, and she would sit around and watch him do the lawn work.

"She must have something for you then Sam." Frodo said one day.

"Oh no Mr. Frodo...not for me...why would some Lass like me?" Frodo shook his head and looked at his dear old friend.

"Because Sam...you are sweet, kind, funny, you are a great hobbit. Don't put yourself down. Let her walk into your life...." Frodo had some very kind things to say to Sam, and he always took them to heart. But not the comments that were joking ones. Sam remembered what Frodo said that day. So he held his chin up high hoping to see Rosie that morning.

The sun light hit Rosie in the face, but she enjoyed the brightness of it. She smiled at the sun and she looked out her window. There she saw Sam busy at work. Her heart jumped and she quickly got out of bed and got dressed. She came bouncing into the kitchen where her mother was cooking breakfast for her and Old Cotton.

"Mornin Rosie." She said.

"Mornin Mother." She kissed her father on the cheek. He grunted at her good morning kiss. Her father was looking at some documents that must have been very important. Rosie kept looking out the window looking at Sam. He was so busy with the hedges, that he wasn't looking at the house at all. She was antsy to get out side.

"Is something wrong my dear?" Her mother asked her.

"No...hey do you need any errands to run today mother?" Rosie watched her think about it.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do...do you mind if you go into town to get some more bread and more cloth, on and more Ale for your father?" Old Cotton grunted again but still looked down at the paper work.

"Ok then...I would love to do that!" Rosie got up and she left the table. She grabbed her shawl and her basket and she opened her door and took in the fresh air. There Sam was standing next to the gate. She walked faster over to him. Sam stopped his cutting and looked over.

"Oh, good Mornin' to ya Miss. Rosie!" Sam turned so she couldn't see his face.

"Good morning Mr. Samwise." She stopped and looked at him.

"Off to do some errands I see." He looked down at her basket.

"Yeah...you know parents always needing something." She laughed. Sam laughed too. He was holding a rake and he was leaning against it. He thought that he was going to faint from looking at her. He saw Rosie's cheek turn a little pink.

"Oh I am sorry Mr. Samwise... I am keeping you from your work." She was about to open the gate but Sam got to her first.

"Oh that's not a problem Miss. Rosie....not at all." He shut the gate and looked at her.

"Well talk to you later Mr. Samwise." She turned and she walked down the road.

"Alright...._I love you_..." Sam said so softly that only the wind heard. He rolled his eyes. "Idiot!" He said. He wished he could have said something better then that. But of course he didn't. And he didn't know why. But it seemed that Rosie was ok with it. He only hoped that she would care about him someday. Just someday...

When Rosie got into town she had met up with her best friend Pearl. She was a young hobbit with dark brown curly hair, her eyes where as blue as the sky.

"Well good Mornin' Rosie!" She cried as she shifted her basket.

"Hi..." Rosie said with a glum look on her face. Pearl stopped picking at the fruit and looked at her friend.

"Alright, something is the matter...what is it?" She said. Rosie looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders. _Would she understand my love for Samwise Gamgee?_ She thought.

"I dunno Pearl...its just..." she began...

"It's that Gamgee isn't it?" Rosie looked at her friend with a puzzled look.

"How did you know?" Rosie had not talked about Samwise ever to anyone.

"I can tell you this much my girl, he likes you a lot." Pearl went back to picking at the fruit. Rosie just stood there in wonder.

"Now Pearl, how do you, out of all the lasses around the Shire know this?" Rosie wanted to know more then anything in the world. She wanted the facts be the truth.

"I can tell when he looks at you down at the pub, and when you serve him drinks, and the way that he watches you when you dance...you should really get up and ask him for a dance someday." Pearl paid the vender the money and she went on to the next stand. Rosie followed her. He watched her while she danced? She thought.

"So...do you think....that....Mr. Samwise and I would make a good couple?" Rosie said. She didn't look at Pearl's face. She couldn't.

"Yeah...I think so..." Pearl said with out looking over her shoulder. Rosie had the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Rosie cried. Many hobbits looked at her. Her cheeks went pink and she ducked behind a barrel. She left Pearl to do her errands. Rosie had her own to do anyways. She was thinking all day about Sam. Was Sam thinking about her?

So what do you think? If I was Rosie I would be jumping for joy! Well please let me know what you think! Thankers!

Brit


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well here is a second chapter to Sam and Rosie. I hope you all like it, please let me know! Enjoy!!

Sam was busy mowing the hedges Frodo decided to stop by. He came up to the Cotton's drive way and he walked down the path. There he found his good friend and servant Sam. Sam looked up.

"Oh, Hullo Mr. Frodo, what brings you out here to Mr. Cotton's place?" Sam put down the shaver and whipped the sweat that was coming down his face. It's a fair price being a gardener. He thought.

"Oh, I dunno, I was just out for a walk and I was coming by here and I thought to myself, 'Frodo, why don't you go see Samwise while you are out on a walk?' and heres I am." Frodo said. Sam smiled at his good friend.

"Well that's awfully nice of you sir." Frodo nodded. It was actually.

"I suppose you haven't asked Rose Cotton there how she feels about you have you?" Sam's heart skipped a beat, his eyes came bulging out of his head, and his cheeks got very pink and he began to feel hotter then he already was.

"N....No sir I haven't. I get so nervous around her...she is such a pretty lass...I dunno why either, you know what I mean?" Frodo looked at his friend. He seemed too confused and lost in love....it was rather a different side of Sam that Frodo has never seen. And he was getting used to it. Sam was getting older and he wanted to marry. Every hobbit wanted to get married. All but Frodo. He rather be out on adventures like old Bilbo...but no, he was there in the shire. Bilbo was about to have his 111th birthday coming up. That also meant that it was Frodo's birthday as well. September was coming up really fast. Soon it will be the 22ed and they were going to share a birthday.

"Yes Samwise I understand you. Its love my good friend, love. Soon she will realize that you are for her and you two will be married before you know it." Sam smiled at his friends kind words.

"Do you mean it Mr. Frodo? Do you really think that she will notice me and..." he trailed off and his face seemed to have a dazed look upon it. Frodo looked at him. "Sam?" He said. "Sam?" he called again and waved his hand over his friends face. Frodo got curious and he looked at what Sam was looking at. There coming up the road was Rose Cotton herself. Frodo started to giggle. Sam dazed out when he saw her coming. Rosie came up to the gate and she let herself in. There she looked around to find her Sam. There near the house she saw him with another hobbit. She wanted to know who it was. She had always been like that. When she came closer she realized who it was.

"Oh hello Mr. Frodo Baggins!" She said. Frodo smiled at her.

"Hullo Miss. Cotton." He said. She smiled and she looked at Sam, who by now had snapped out of his daze, trying to be normal.

"Hello Sam..." She said

"Hi..." He said. He looked away. Frodo saw this and he short of smiled at his friend.

"So Mr. Frodo what brings you here to my fathers place?" Rosie asked with a wide smile. Frodo could see why Sam liked her so much. She was beautiful.

"Oh nothing really important, I was just on a walk and I was coming by here and I knew that Sam was going to be here and I thought I should see how he is doing..." Rosie nodded.

"Oh, that's awfully nice of you, coming down and seeing Sam like that..." Rosie touched his arm. Sam smiled and he looked at Frodo. He winked at him.

"Well, I should be on my way; I am keeping you away from your work Sam, I will see you later perhaps, well goodbye Miss. Cotton." Frodo started to walk away.

"Goodbye Mr. Frodo." She said and she waved. When she did her shawl started to fall off her shoulders and some items were falling out of her basket. Sam jumped to help her. "Oh!" She cried. She bent down and she placed her hand on her father's ale, but it wasn't the bottle itself. It was Sam's hand that she was touching. She looked up into his face.

"Let me help you..." He said. Rosie couldn't help but smile. She even blushed. Rosie stood up and watched as Sam picked up a few things for her. When Sam stood up he placed the things into her basket. He saw that she didn't put up her shawl. "Oh, here..." He said. He propped the shawl back on her shoulder.

"Oh thank you..." She said. Sam nodded. He gave a smirk.

"No problem Miss. Rosie..."

"Well, I better get along, Father probably wants his ale, and I am keeping you away from your yard work..."

"No, it's not a problem Miss. Rosie..."

"ROSE!?" Sam and Rosie turned to the sound of Old Mr. Cotton calling his daughter. "ROSE!" He called again.

"Oh, I better get going..." She said. Sam looked down at the ground.

"Alright..." He said. Rosie was headed to the house when she turned to him.

"Are you going to be at the inn tonight?" She asked. Sam looked up to her.

"Well...I....dunno Miss. Rosie...I might." He said. He too liked a good ale now and again.

"Well I would hope to see you there, I am serving drinks...."

"ROSE LYNN COTTON YOU BETTER GET INTO THIS HOUSE WITH MY ALE OR..."

"I AM COMING FATHER!...well see you there." She said. And she ran off to the house. Sam thought to himself for a moment. _She wants me to come to the inn so she can serve me drinks! I can't wait to tell Mr. Frodo about this!_ And for the rest of the day Samwise Gamgee was happy doing the yard work.

Well there you go what do you think? I love my little story thought. I just want to know what all of you guys think! Tell me if you want more or not! Thanks Brit


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your info on how you like my story. I am trying my best to get things going here since...well...I barley have a computer and School sucks you know the whole thing. Yeah...well I have added 2 new chapters! Thanks Enjoy!

When nightfall came and Sam was on his way home Number 3 Bagshot Row, just below Bag end. Sam came tiredly into the house. There his father the Gaffer sat in his chair having a smoke.

"Well my dear boy how was work at the Cottons?" The Gaffer puffed on his pipe. Sam came and sat a crossed his father.

"It was alright Dad....you know the regular yard work, if you follow me." The Gaffer nodded at his youngest Son. The Gaffer nodded. Yes he knew about yard work. Sam was the only son that would do it with him.

"Oh Sam my boy, Mr. Frodo Baggins stopped by and wanted me to tell you that he wanted you to come by his house." Sam raised a tiered eyebrow.

"What for?" he said.

"He didn't say. None of my business." Sam sighed. Well he better be off down to Frodo's and Bilbo's place.

"I'll be back sometime tonight Dad..." Sam said and he was out the door. He went walking down the road to Bag End. He was thinking of Rosie the whole way he got to Bag End. Sam came up the stairs and he knocked on the door. There Bilbo Baggins answered the door.

"Oh hullo Sam, you must be looking for Frodo, come in, come in."

"Thank you Bilbo." Sam said politely. He came inside the house and waited for Frodo. He looked around the room. _Rosie and I are going to have a nice little burrow like this someday._ He thought to himself. Then Frodo came into the room and disturbed his day dreaming.

"Hullo Sam, are you ready to go to the inn?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah I guess so Mr. Frodo." Frodo turned around and looked at Bilbo.

"Well, I'll be back Bilbo."

"Alright my boy." Bilbo said.

"Bye Bilbo." Sam said and they were out the door and down the road.

"Mr. Frodo you won't believe what happened when you left The Cotton's place!" Sam was so excited to tell Frodo what happened.

"What Sam, tell me everything!" And off Sam was telling Frodo what happened.

At the Inn

Sam was sitting down on his third glass of ale when Frodo nudged him.

"See, she is lookin at you Sam!" Sam looked over his shoulder. There Rosie was cleaning dishes and she was smiling at him, but then she looked away fast. Sam looked back at Frodo.

"Na, she must be looking at that other hobbit over their." Sam took a big swig of his ale. Frodo started to laugh.

"I don't think so Sam. Come on get used to the fact that some lass likes you." And Frodo took a sip of his ale. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno Mr. Frodo..." and down the hatch it was for the ale. Frodo got up and went to Rosie.

"Hello Mr. Frodo." She said as she draped her dry cloth over her shoulder.

"Hullo Rosie, another ale please." He said.

"Anything for Mr. Samwise?" She asked as she looked over to see Sam's back to her.

"Nope, he is quite content with his full ale right now." Rosie's face dropped.

"Oh, alright...here you go." She poured him some more.

"Thank you." Frodo said.

"No problem Frodo." She said. Rosie sighed. Sam wouldn't come over to see her. She looked over to the right, there she saw Pearl being almost a whore in the inn. She was all over a Proudfoot. She sighed. She didn't want to be like that. She wanted to marry Samwise Gamgee and that was that. But would Sam ask her? Rosie felt that if he didn't ask her to marry him, some other hobbit was going to come in and her father was going to make her marry that hobbit. Her father was a very pick old hobbit that liked to make decisions for his daughters. Like her sister for example. She got married more a less then a year ago to a hobbit that she didn't even knew existed till her father made them get married. Her sister though, has never been happier. Rosie shook that thought out of her head. _No don't worry about it Rosie old girl you'll get married....don't think about it...just don't..._ And the night wore on. Till it was time for the inn to close up. It was Rosie's duty to stand out side the door and say good night to all of the guests. She straighten out her hair and her long gray dress. There she saw Frodo and Sam coming out of the door.

"Night Miss. Rosie...." Sam said meekly.

"Night Mr. Samwise..." She said. And he and Frodo walked off. Sam staggered all the way home that night. When he landed at the house his mother, Bell Gamgee stood there. She was a plump hobbit and she had a stern face on.

"Samwise Gamgee....do you know how late it is?" She cried. Her hair was done up in her night beddings as well as she was draped in a night gown. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Mum, I know it's late, if Dad had a problem he wouldn't have let me leave..."

"You have some gardening to do because your other brothers don't want to take on the trade of being gardeners so you have to. Now staying out late and getting drunk is not the way I raised you Samwise Gamgee you are just like your father!" She yelled.

"Nite Mum..." Sam said as he walked down the dark hallway into his bedroom. Sam started to take off his shirt. _What does she know about my life? _He thinks to himself. He places it on his chair he climbs into bed. _Oh Rosie I wish you could love me. _And Samwise falls into a deep sleep....

Soooo....what do you think? Keep reading and tell me please!

Brit


	4. Chapter 4

Well here I go again with Chapter 4! WHOOHOOO! Please read and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

September 22ed

Today was Bilbo's and Frodo's birthday. All the hobbits in the Shire have been setting up for the big party for over a week. Bilbo was going to be 111 years old. That is a right old age for a hobbit. And he didn't look a day over 55 which was a nice saying. Sam knew that Rosie was going to be there. But he had to be busy at Bilbo and Frodo's today. Frodo was going to be out and about all day till the party anyways. He walked down the road to Bag End. Hoping that he would see Rosie but unfortunately he did not. Sam just sighed and he went out back of the house of Bag End and began his work till the party.

As the day grew on, Rosie was getting excited to see Sam at the big birthday party. She heard rumors that Gandalf the Gray Wizard was coming back into town after so many years to see Bilbo. She remembered when she was a little girl that when he came he always had fireworks and what knots up his sleeve. He was a wizard mind you. This was going to be a good celebration anyways at least. And she knew it.

Frodo sat up against a tree. He looked up at the sky. _Where is he?_ He thought to himself. Then to Frodo's ears he heard a horse and a cart being pulled. Frodo slipped his book into his pocket and he ran up to the road. There he heard an old formilure voice singing.

"You're late." Frodo said as he folded his arms to look down at this old man. The old man smiled underneath his long gray pointed hat.

"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins, and they are never early, they arrive precisely when they mean to..." Frodo put a smile on his face then he couldn't hold it in any longer and he began to laugh.

"OH Gandalf it is so wonderful to see you again!" he cried. And he had jumped into the old wizards arms. Gandalf smiled. _Same to you old boy...lets just see how well Bilbo takes it..._ When Gandalf makes it to Bilbo's Sam is just getting done with the hedges. He hears all this commotions inside the house and Sam is afraid that old Bilbo has hurt himself. But when he peaks inside the house, he sees Gandalf. He smiles. _This is going to be a great night alright. That wizard has a thing or two up his sleeve. _And Sam thought that he should just get on home and get washed up for the big night. He left Bag End with out looking back and he just went straight home. When he had gotten there his mother was hanging up the wash. He didn't want to stop to talk to her so he snuck in and he quickly took a bath. When he was done Sam slipped out of the house again and he walked down to the Inn, but to his luck Rosie was not there. He just settled down into a nice corner and had a nice smoke from his pipe until Frodo came and found him and that's when the party really began...

Music and food and drink all around. Every hobbit in the Shire and from all over the place, Buckland you name it they where there for Bilbo Baggin's birthday. Frodo was up dancing and he left poor Sam all by himself drinking his ale. He looked behind his shoulder to see Rosie dancing near him. He liked that blue dress that she was wearing that night. It brought out the color of her eyes. Her smile was big and her eyes twinkled as she came near him. She loved to dance. _Come on Samwise come and dance with me!_ She thought. Frodo had enough to dance and he needed a drink. So he came back towards Sam. He sat down. He saw the glum look on poor old Sam's face.

"Come on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance." He said. Sam looked at Frodo. He started to get up.

"I'll think I'll get another Ale..." He said as he stood up.

"Oh no you don't!" Frodo had had enough of Sam's sulky look, grabbed him by the shoulders and he trusted him out into the dancing crowed and right towards Rosie. She grabbed him and they started to dance. Frodo began to laugh. He had never seen Sam's face turn that color in his life. He began to laugh. Sam looked into Rosie's eyes. She was smiling so much. He couldn't find any words to say to her at that moment. He just hoped that they would dance and dance and dance all night. When the music stopped Rosie stopped and she clapped.

"Oh you are a wonderful dancer Sam!" She said. Sam blushed.

"Thank you...you too..." he said.

"Come with me to get a drink." She said. She took him by the hand and led him through the crowed. They came to a table where they were serving drinks. Sam looked around. She grabbed two cups full of ale. "There you go..." she said. Sam looked down.

"Oh, thank you." He said. She took a sip and Sam quickly drank from his. Rosie brought her cup down and she looked at Sam.

"So are you enjoying yourself Sam?" she asked. Sam was in a daze for a moment.

"Oh, ah, yes I am...and you Miss. Rosie?" he said.

"Wonderful." She drank again. Sam was so shy. It was so cute. She knew how to fix him up. "Would you like to dance again?" Rosie asked as she placed a hand on his arm. Sam looked down at her hand. Then up at her.

"Ahh...Sure...I would like too..." he said. Rosie smiled. She was so happy. She set her glass down and she took his hand. Sam quickly set his ale down and he was dragged back out to the music. Rosie took his hand and he automatically placed his other hand on her him. They began to spin around and around, moving like one. Sam was getting the hang of dancing. He liked it a lot. When the music stopped they looked at each other. Rosie held his hand. She was ignoring everyone that was around them. She thought that Sam was doing the same thing. Then Sam looked up and he saw this red fire ball thing that looked like a dragon coming towards them, everyone was fleeing and ducking.

"ROSIE DUCK!" He said Rosie didn't have time to look behind her Sam had grabbed her and pushed her down, she felt this gust of wind over her head. Sam was protecting her from what ever it was. She noticed that it was a dragon. She smiled. Then the dragon exploded into many fire works. She smiled again. Sam helped her up.

"Thank you Sam..." she said. Sam was holding on to her waist.

"No problem..." he said. He blushed. Rosie took a hand and placed it on his cheek. She smiled. He was such a sweet and kind hobbit...she really did like him so.

"ROSE!" It was her father calling her. She took her hand away from Sam's face. He was almost resting his head in her hand, but when she moved it he looked up. With her father was this other hobbit. A Sackville-Baggins. Not a very welcomed people in the Shire...just not from Bilbo at least.

"Rose my girl, I want you to meet Saradore Sackville-Baggins..." he was a good looking hobbit.

"Nice to meet such a fine looking lass..." he took her hand and he kissed it. Rosie started to blush.

"Well thank you Mr. Saradore..." Rosie was kind to all hobbits. Sam had this look of jealousy on his face. The way this Saradore Sackville-Baggins touched her hand, he didn't like it. He didn't want anyone to have Rosie Cotton.

"Oh Saradore this is Samwise Gamgee, he is a gardener." Tom Cotton said. Saradore stuck out his hand towards Sam. Sam looked down upon him for a second. Then he stuck out his hand. This Saradore was strong. He gripped Sam's hand tight. Sam looked at him funny.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gamgee."

"Same to you Mr. Saradore." Sam looked at Rosie. She was just smiling away. Music came on. Saradore looked at Rosie.

"Would you like to dance Miss. Rosie?" He asked. Rosie looked at Sam. He just smiled.

"Oh, alright." She said. "Just a dance." Her father just smiled away. When they left Sam was standing alone with Mr. Cotton. Sam sighed.

"Now that's a fine looking boy to marry my Rosie." Tom said. Sam looked at him. He was speechless. _How could he say that?_ He thought. "What do you think?" Tom asked Sam. Sam was raving mad that was what.

"Do you know what I think Mr. Cotton..." Sam began. Tom turned to look at Sam.

"Yeah I would love to know what you think of Saradore for Rosie." Sam stuck up his finger. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I think he is a good lad...." Sam said and he put his head down.

"I thought so...I always seem to find the best suits for my daughters." Tom started to chuckle. _I don't think so Mr. Cotton..._ Sam thought. He walked off. He walked himself to get more ale....he didn't want to remember this night.

When Sam got home, all he remembered was he heard that Bilbo really took off for good and Frodo had the house all to himself. Now he was his own master, and Sam was going to be loyal to him. But for right now, Sam was too drunk to want to think. He just came in through the door and went straight into bed. No washing up or nothing. He would do it in the morning before he would take off to Frodo's place. He missed his Rosie. He thought that night he had lost her....

:-O What is Rosie going to do? Is Rosie really going to fall for that....that...thing called Saradore? (duh I added him....) Review for me please I need to know if I should keep going with this or not! Thanks so much!

Brit


	5. Chapter 5

This is a long chapter folks. OK, OK if you really want to know I am using the book and the movie to make my story go along ok? LOL here you go enjoy!

A while later one day when Sam was busy working at Frodo's place Frodo came out with some water for him.

"You are working very busy my Sam...." Frodo said. Sam put down his choppers. He took the drink.

"Thank you..." he said and he gulped it down.

"Take it easy Samwise! You act as if it's the last thing on this earth...." Frodo laughed. Sam brought his glass down.

"Sorry Frodo..." He said. He looked down at the ground. Frodo looked at his friend. He had been very upset lately.

"Sam what is troubling you?" Sam looked up at Frodo. His face was so kind and caring. His blue eyes even had that look of worried in them.

"Oh its Rosie Frodo....ever since Bilbo's big party and when her father introduced that Saradore Sackville-Baggins to her, he won't leave her alone, and I think she likes him. And I am telling you what Mr. Frodo, her father had the nerve to ask me what I thought about him as her husband. And I was stalk raving mad if you follow me..." Frodo nodded.

"Yes I can understand why you would be mad Sam...I am sorry...tell you what....why don't I take you out to the Inn tonight so you can just wash all your troubles away...I'll buy..." Sam looked up at him.

"Really Mr. Frodo...you'd do that?" He said. He felt so honored.

"Why not? That's what friends do..." And he walked off.

When they got into the pub Sam wanted to leave. There Rosie was serving drinks. But there in a corner was Saradore Sackville-Baggins. Sam was almost out the door but Frodo got his arm.

"Come on, Marry and Pippin are here..." Frodo said. They walked over to a table where two young looking hobbits sat drinking already.

"AH! Mr. Frodo Baggins!" Pippin said.

"And Mr. Samwise Gamgee!" Merry said. Sam waved a hand he took a seat next to Pippin.

"Oh, why the glum face Samwise?" Pippin said. Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing to worry about, Sam is just tiered from working..." Frodo said. Merry and Pippin nodded, they believed anything that came out of Frodo now.

"So what can I do for you lads to night? Hello Mr. Samwise..." Sam looked up and he was looking straight into Rosie's face.

"Ahhh.....hullo..." He said. He looked down at the table.

"We're set thanks." Merry said as he was referring to him and Pippin.

"And you Mr. Frodo?" She said kindly.

"Ale..." Frodo said. Rosie looked down at Sam.

"And you?" She said. She was all smiles.

"Ale..." Sam said with out looking at her. Rosie made a sad face and she walked off to get him and Frodo their ale. _Why didn't he look at me? _She thought to herself. _Did I do something wrong?_ She thought. She got their drinks into some cups. Then Pearl came over.

"That S.B you're hangin' out with lately he is good lookin..." she said as she looked at Saradore in the corner.

"What are you talking about? He keeps following _ME_!" Rosie got annoyed.

"So are you going to marry him?" Pearl asked. Rosie slams down her hand on the table. Pearl looked at her shocked. "WHAT?" she said.

"My father seems to think so...but there is only one that has my hearts desire..." She looked off over to Sam. Pearl started to laugh. "What is so funny?" She questioned her friend.

"Samwise Gamgee is nothing but a gardener. And This Saradore Sackville-Baggins has money up his sleeve."

"What does his money have to do with anything?" Rosie said. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Rosie! Think about it, you and him could have the nicest hole in all of the shire. He would treat you like royalty. You would be the queen." Rosie thought about it. She had always thought of her self as something like that. "You are the most beautiful hobbit in the shire, and he is the most handsomest hobbit in the all of the shire. You two belong to each other." Rosie slowly turned to her friend. She picked up the two mugs.

"No. I don't care about him. I love Samwise Gamgee and that is that. I don't care I will wait till the ends of the earth for him. If you care so much about Saradore, why don't you marry him?!" And off she went to serve the drinks. She was so mad that she forgot to whip the disgust off of her face. When she handed the drinks she slammed them down. Sam looked up. He saw how her face looked and he hated to see her mad. He gently placed a hand on hers.

"Rosie?" he said. She stopped and she looked down at him. Rosie stopped breathing for a second. "Are you alright?" He asked. She put on a smile.

"Of course Sam. Nothing that you should worry about." She placed a hand on his face. Merry, Pippin and Frodo stood there watching this beautiful hobbit being all over Samwise Gamgee. Sam placed a hand on hers. He closed his eyes. But his bliss didn't last long because Saradore came over.

"What are you doing?!" He barked. Rosie jumped and she looked at him. She didn't know what to do.

"N...Nothing!" She declared. Saradore was not going to take that as an answer.

"I don't believe that, you had your hand on his face." He said.

"Now just a minute now Mr....ahhh....." Pippin began.

"Saradore.....and stay out of this Took."

"NOW HOLD UP!" Merry said.

"Merry!" Frodo said.

"FRODO!" Pippin said.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Rosie screamed. The whole inn looked at them. She looked right at Saradore. "Look you need to stop following me as if you own me. Cause you don't. I was talking to Samwise because I can and I am going to. And you are not going to stop me." She said. Sam looked at her.

"Yes I will." He said with a smirk.

"Try me..." She said. Sam loved how bold and daring she was.

"Rose Cotton, I have your father's permission to merry you." Rosie almost shrieked. But she gasped. Every hobbits ears where pricked up and for those who wasn't knew better.

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Sam said as he got up. Saradore looked at him.

"You have a problem Mr. Samwise Gamgee?" Saradore seemed to say with some sarcastic remark.

"Well course I have a problem. Miss. Cotton doesn't like you. And it bugs me for her to put up with someone that she doesn't like!" He said.

"That's right." Rosie said. Saradore began to laugh.

"And what you think she would rather marry someone like you! A gardener?!" He laughed again.

"Yes I rather marry him because at least I know he is a sweet, kind and a caring person." Rosie said. Sam smiled. Merry and Pippin began to clap. Then so didn't all the hobbits in the inn. Saradore didn't seem to like that.

"Miss. Cotton, someday you will understand that my love for you is far greater then any old gardener."

"Then you are going to try very hard then Saradore." Rosie said. "You are going to tire yourself out trying to." She finished. Sam couldn't believe what just happened.

"Round two for clapping!" Pippin said. And they all came back clapping. Rosie smiled. Saradore walked right out of the Inn and everyone began to cheer.

"Now then, gentlemen, enjoy your ale..." Rosie said. Then all of a sudden Sam caught her wrist.

"Miss. Rosie?" He said. Rosie looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Samwise?" She smiled.

"Did you mean all of that you said?" He said.

"Of course I did Sam...why wouldn't I?" and she walked off.

"Well done Sam!" Merry said. Sam watched Rosie as she walked back to her post.

"That was great!" Frodo said.

"Yeah?....thanks..." Sam said and he took a sip of his ale. He had made a stand.

When the night was over they were all getting ready to leave. Rosie had never felt so much victory in all of her life. But she knew she was going to hear it from her father. She didn't care. It was just her father. She stood outside the door. Pearl came out.

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble you know that right?" She said to her friend.

"I know Pearl, you better get a long home now..." Rosie said ands he shooed her friend off. Then she saw Sam and Frodo come out the door. Rosie fixed her hair and she but on her biggest smile.

"Nite..." Sam said as he waved.

"Good night Mr. Samwise." She said. And Sam walked on home with Frodo. Frodo and Sam were laughing all the way to Bag End.

"Well good night my Sam...I think you have done a good job..." Frodo said.

"Well thank you Mr. Frodo sir..."

"Night."

"Night." Sam said and he began to stagger home. But something made Samwise Gamgee stop. He looked back and he saw this dark figure go inside the house. He didn't know who it was. Sam quickly thought, and he ran to the house. He creepted over to the window that was open. He thought that if Frodo was in danger he could just hop inside and save Frodo. Then he heard raised voices. He had to think about who the voice was...it was Gandalf the Wizard that's who it was. But what ever Frodo and him were talking about it seemed rather interesting. Sam was one to know about things. He loved to listen on to other peoples conversations. Though he knew it was wrong of him to do, but he just loved the information. He listened very closely. All he could understand was that they were arguing over a ring that seemed to have mystical powers. Sam loved everything that was not in the Shire. He would love to sit and listen to people at the Inn talk about Elves and Dwarfs from outside the Shire. Not too many Dwarfs had come into the shire. If you where lucky some say, you could see and Elf or two running through the dark forest. But Sam was not lucky for he had not seen an Elf and he would much love to see one. But to Sam's surprise his foot slipped and he grabbed on to the bushes.

"OH!" Sam said in a loud hush. When Sam was trying fix himself he felt this heard tap on his head. "OUCH!" Sam cried. Then all of a sudden he felt these two large hands on his shoulders and he was being lifted into the house. He was thrown onto a table, there he was looking into the face of Gandalf the Gray Wizard.

"Conflamit all Samwise Gamgee have you been ease dropping?"

"I've been no dropping no eve's sir honest, I was just trimming the verns if you follow me..."

"Is it a little late to be trimming the verns? Don't you think?" Sam was so shaken by his arrival that he didn't know what to say.

"I heard raised voices..." Sam said quickly. He needed to get himself out of a pickle quick. He knew he shouldn't have stuck his nose in to this business. But he did it anyways.

"What did you near? SPEAK!" The wizard boomed at him.

"Noth...Nothin important...sep something about a ring and dark lord and something about the end of the world, Oh Mr. Gandalf sir please don't hurt me don't turn me into anythin'....unnatural...Don't let him hurt me Mr. Frodo!" Sam pleaded. He didn't want to turn into anything that was not him.

"He won't hurt you..." said Frodo, hardly able to keep from laughing although he was himself startled and rather puzzled.

"No...I have found a better use for you..." Gandalf said. Sam didn't like his look on the old wizards face. Sam looked at Frodo for some hope that nothing was going to happen. "To keep you from talking Mr. Samwise Gamgee, you are going to stay with Frodo on his journey. Do you understand me?" Gandalf was a forward man and he always meant what he said.

"Ye...Yes sir..." Sam said quickly. _Where am I going?_ He thought.

"Well then run along home and grab something's that you are going to need for your long journey. But be quick. You two have to leave as fast as you can, and you must be as far away from the shire as possible." _What for? Just because of a ring? _Sam thought to himself while he still lay on the table. "On your feet Samwise..." Gandalf said. Sam hopped off the table and looked at Frodo.

"You better hurry along Sam...there isn't much time." Frodo said. Sam nodded and he was out of the door as fast as he could go. He ran from Bag End to his house. He got inside and he packed a romsack. He packed clothing and he grabbed his cloak that was hanging in the closet and his walking stick. But then something came to him. Rosie.... He didn't know how long he was going to be on this Journey with Frodo...What was he going to do? He ran out of his house and he ran to the Cotton's house. They had windows all around the burrow. Sam went to Rosie's window.

"Rose...." He called softly. "Rosie..." Said a little louder... "ROSIE COTTON!!" He sad twice as loud. Then a light came on and the window came open. There stood in the window was Rosie in her night gown. She couldn't believe that it was him.

"Samwise?!" She said.

"Yes..." He said.

"What are you doing here? It's really late!" She said.

"I...I know...." He said.

"Sam wait there I'll come to you!" She said. She shut her window and Rosie grabbed her robe and she walked out of her room, past her parent's room and she came out through the front door, there Sam was waiting for her. "Sam what are you doing here?" She asked again. Sam took her hands.

"Look, Rosie, I am going to go away for a long time..." He said.

"What, why?" She said. This couldn't be!

"Look, it's just something that needs to be taken care of. And I don't know how long it is going to take." That was the truth. He didn't know how long it was going to take either. Sam felt so guilty leaving her there.

"Oh Sam...." She said. Sam placed his hand on her smooth face this time. He looked deep into her eyes. The moon was bright enough so they could see each other.

"Shhh...there, there, Miss. Rosie...I'll be back sometime...but can you promise me somethin?" He asked. Rosie put her hand on his. She closed her eyes.

"Anything for my Sam..." She said.

"Wait for me?" He said. Rosie opened her eyes.

"Course I will wait for you Samwise Gamgee..." She said. Sam smiled. He took her hand and he kissed it. Then he began to walk away.

"I must go now." He said.

"OH Sam!" Rosie cried.

"I wont say good bye because this isn't good bye...I'll be back!" He said and he started to run down the road. Everything took so damn long. He didn't know why he had done that. It was a spur of the moment thing. But she said that she would wait for him...that was good thing. And she actually promised it too. When got back to Frodo's Gandalf didn't seem too impressed.

"Why are you late Mr. Gamgee?" The old wizard folded his arms.

"Well sir...I had to run an important errand..." Sam said. Gandalf raised an eye brow.

"Well at least it's been taken care along now, I will run with you till the clearing in the forest....I will walk my horse." And Gandalf grabbed the reigns and he took off. Frodo was right behind him. Sam stood there dazed for a moment. Frodo looked behind him.

"Come on Sam!" He said. And Sam began to move his legs. They got into the woods and they still kept going. Gandalf looked behind him.

"Come along Samwise keep up!" Gandalf cried to him in the back. Sam just huffed and puffed. Till they got into the clearing. There he had left them saying that he would meet them at the Prancing Pony. And that Frodo should use the name Underhill. And that is all he said. Sam looked Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo, sir?" He began.

"Yes Sam?" Frodo said. Did Sam dare ask Frodo?

"Could you by chance tell me what this whole thing is about please?" He said. Sam's face was so concerned and he looked so innocent. Like he was child all over again.

"Alright Sam, I'll tell you everything I know, but we must start walking..." Frodo said.

"Fine by me, just as long as you tell me." Sam said. And it was a done deal.

What do you guys think? Was this a good chapter or no? read and review for me please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

6

Well here is chapter 6, I have realized that when I write, I sometimes write way to long chapters and others they are really short. So I try my best to make them all the same length but that is not going to happen....so yeah....enjoy.

All night Rosie could not sleep. _Where was he going? _She thought. _How long is he going to be? It doesn't matter...I will wait for him. I will wait as long as time will let me. _She thought. And Rosie just looked out her window till the sun came up.

Days went by...but days turned into weeks...and weeks turned into months. And there was still no sigh of Sam. Rosie was getting worried about Sam every day. But she did not show it. But deep down inside she hurt so badly. Being away from Sam was like having knives pierce your heart, that's what it felt like for Rosie. One day when Rosie was out in the front yard hanging up the laundry she felt something come up on her. So she turned.

"Hullo my Rosie..." it was Saradore. Rosie gave him a disgusting look.

"I am not yours...I am no ones." _But only Sam's..._ She said to herself.

"Oh, but from what your father has told me, you are ready to marry. And marry you shall." He said. Rosie walked away from him.

"Marry yes, but not to you Saradore. I am sorry to say. If you don't mind I have some things to do." And Rosie walked away from him. But was stopped by Saradore, who took her and whipped her around and he kissed her right on the lips. Rosie stood there bewildered. She started to hit him, but he didn't let go of his awful grip on her. Then his grip had gotten looser and she pushed him off of her. Then she slapped him with all of her strength.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!" She said. And she picked up her dress and she walked away from him.

"Only in good time my Rosie girl...only in good time..." Saradore said. Rosie walked inside the house and she slammed the door. She walked to table and she slammed her head on it, and there she began to cry. Sobs came out of her. She felt the kind hands of her mother on her back.

"Oh what is the matter dear?" Lily Cotton said to her daughter. Rosie looked up at her.

"Oh Mum!...." Rosie buried her face into her mother's dress. "Mum...I hate that Saradore....I don't want to marry that...that....THING!" She said and more tears came down her face. Lily patted her daughter's head. She rocked her back and forth, and back and forth.

"Shhh......there, there, everything is going to be alright."

"NO IT WONT!" she declared.

"I know that you don't like him Rosie dear...but it's your father's wish that you to marry him." Rosie looked into her mothers eyes.

"Mum...I don't love him....I love Samwise Gamgee....he has my heart!" She said.

"Oh come now child....he has been gone for many, many months, and I doubt that he is coming back..." Rosie stood up and looked at her mother.

"How can you say that?! Sam is out there somewhere in the world and he _is _going to come back to me." She said. Lily gave her daughter a look. She didn't believe that Sam was going to come back, along with Frodo Baggins, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. It had been too long. She just didn't want to tell her daughter that reality might be that they may have died out there in the wilderness. And she would hate to say that to her daughter. Rosie walked off and went into her room and she just cried and cried and cried. She knew that Sam was going to come back. She was not going to marry that Saradore Sackville-Baggins. And she was going to wait.

Well that's an end of another chapter let me know what you think and I might put more up if you guys like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey this is chapter 7...DUH and if you are all wondering, Saradore is a made up person, I did it all by myself! I am using the book and the movies to make this go along to what ever I want it to be....so yeah...enjoy!

It was a sunny day out. Rosie was getting ready. She slipped on her best blue dress. She did not have a smile on her face. She sighed. There seemed to be no life to her. Nothing. She came down the stairs. There her mother stood with a smile on her face. Lily handed her some flowers.

"My last daughter is now all grown up..." she said. Rosie nodded. And they walked out the door. There the place was filled with flowers and hobbits. They all smiled and where drinking happily. There were songs being played. Then her father took her arm and they started walking. Rosie just looked down at the ground. People began to cheer but then it all became quiet. Rosie looked up. And there stood Saradore. He had the biggest smile on his face. He stuck out his arm and Tom took his daughter's hand and placed it with Saradore's. Rosie walked up and there stood a priest. Rosie looked down.

"We are gathered here to day in honor of theses two hobbits to be married in all holy matrimony." The priest said. Rosie had a tear come down her face. She didn't brush it away. "Now, do you Saradore Sackville-Baggins, take her Rose Cotton to be your awful wedded wife?" Saradore looked at Rosie.

"I do..."

"And do you Rose Cotton take Saradore Sackville-Baggins to be your awful wedded husband?" Rosie looked up at the priest, then up at the crowed, as if she was looking for something. Then she looked down again...

"Yes..." She said above only a whisper....

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Saradore was leaning down to kiss her...

"NO ROSE!" Sam sat straight up. Sweat came running down his face. His breathing was heavy. He looked around. Frodo was sleeping. Finally, something he hadn't done in a few days. Sam stood up and walked off the dream. _It was only a dream Sam...it was only a dream..._ He said. He leaned up against a tree. He looked up at the stars. There came down a single tear come his face.

"Oh Rosie....I miss you..." He said.

"Sam?!" Frodo called out into the night.

"Here I am!" Sam called and he ran over to Frodo. Frodo was cold and he looked at his dear friend.

"I thought that you had run off on me..." Frodo said.

"Now Mr. Frodo why would I do something like that?" Sam said as he patted Frodo's hand.

"Oh I dunno Sam...its just...The ring is getting stronger every day..." Frodo looked off. He looked so confused and lost.

"I know Mr. Frodo...soon you can get rid of that awful burden sir..." Frodo looked at Sam again. This time he had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Sam...for not leaving me...I don't think I would have gotten this far with out you...." Sam hugged Frodo. He looked out in to the darkness. He knew it too. _Please God...let us get home safely...._

Yeah there you have it hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

I personally like this chapter because it well you are just going to have to read it to find out now wont you? HA!

Rosie looked out her window. It was going to be another wonderful day. But not wonderful enough. Sam had been gone for almost more then a year now. And her father was still making her see that Saradore. But she told her father straight out that she didn't want anything to do with him. Rosie was not aloud to leave the house with out one of her brothers now. Since there was some news about these strange folk around, and battles and war and what knots, Mr. Cotton was taking no chances what so ever. He was going to make sure his daughter, his _only_ daughter, was safe. As well as Mrs. Cotton of course. So he had made his youngest son Carl, which everyone called him Nibs. So Nibs had to go with his sister where ever she went. Rosie didn't like it just as much as Nibs didn't like it. But it was his fathers wish that he protect his sister and his mother. So that was what he was doing. Rosie came down the stairs to see her brother at the table, where usually their father sat.

"Where's Dad?" She asked. Nib looked up from his breakfast.

"Oh, out...there was some big commotion or something so he is out side. He thinks that he can take care of those ruffians. I doubt it though. I think he should be coming back soon." Nib's went back to eating. Lily turned around and almost bumped into her daughter.

"OH! Rosie girl sit down and have some breakfast now...you haven't eaten anything lately." Rosie looked at her mother.

"No thanks I am not that hungry..." Rosie looked down at the food. She made a face.

"Rose....its that damn boy...." Her mother put down the food. Nib pricked up his ears.

"What boy?" he said as he looked up at his sister.

"No one...." Rosie said. She gave her brother a look.

"Oh it's more then just someone..." Lily said.

"That Sackville?" He said.

"NO!" Rosie cried at her brother. She could feel her stomach turn.

"Its..." their mother began. There was this commotion out side. They heard dogs barking. There was shuffling from out side. They stopped. They couldn't hear what was going on out side. There Tom Cotton came running down the path way with sons.

"Nay! Its not one of them ruffians, it's a hobbit by They the size of it, but all dressed up all queer? HEY!" Mr. Cotton called out. "Who are you, and what's all this to-do?" he called out.

"It's Sam...Sam Gamgee I've come back!" It was Sam's voice that came from the distance. Mr. Cotton and his three other sons Tom, Jolly, and Nick came up to see Sam perched up on a pony.

"Sam? Sam Gamgee? Well that really is you! We all thought that you were all dead!" Mr. Cotton said. Sam started to laugh.

"No sir I aint dead. And neither is Mr. Frodo, or Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. We're going to clear out these ruffians and their Chief too. We're starting now!" Sam declared.

"Well that's good." Said Nick. He looked at his brother Jolly then back at Sam.

"So it's begun at last! I've wanted some help with that but no one would want to help...I have had the wife and Rosie to think about." Mr. Cotton said. Sam perked right up when he heard Rosie's name said.

"What about Mrs. Cotton and Rosie?" He said. "It isn't safe for them to be left all alone." Sam had this feeling of worriedness on him

"Oh, there are safe. I have Nib lookin after them. But you can go and help him if you have a mind..." Mr. Cotton said with a grin. Sam smiled. "Well we are off to see what we can do!" Mr. Cotton said and he and the boys were off. With that Sam hurried up to the house. There was Nibs on the door step holding a hay-fork. Sam stopped and looked at him.

"Its me!" Sam called out to Nibs. Nibs squinted to make out who it was. "Sam Gamgee!" Then the door opened and there stood Rosie and Mrs. Cotton. "Good Evening Mrs. Cotton....Hullo Rosie!" Sam said. Rosie's heart was racing. She got passed her brother and she ran to Sam. Sam hopped off his pony and Rosie came into his arms. She hugged him so tight.

"OH SAM!" She cried. A tear came down her face.

"I missed you too Rosie girl...." Sam said lightly. He looked up at Nibs and Mrs. Cotton. She smiled and she hit her son and she made him go inside the house.

"I almost thought you had left me for good...but I would have never given up hope that my Sam would come back to me...I was going to wait till the ends of the earth just to see you ride back here into the Shire..." She said. Another tear came down her face. Sam pulled her away. He looked at her. He brushed the tear away.

"Don't cry Rosie girl...I'm back...and I am not going anywhere...." He said. Rosie smiled.

"OH where have you been Samwise?" She said.

"On a grand adventure. But I don't have time now. I have to get rid of these ruffians." He said. Rosie nodded. She backed away from him. Sam mounted his pony once again. He turned. "I'll be back." He said.

"You promised last time!" Rosie said.

"I promise this time and every other time that I say something." Sam said. Rosie smiled and he road off. Rosie held her dress. She couldn't believe that was her Samwise Gamgee back. Nibs came out after Sam had gone.

"I thought he and the rest were..."

"Don't. They are not. So you don't need to worry about it Nibs." Rosie walked back to the house. Tears were on her face. Lily looked at her daughter. Rosie smiled at her mother like she hasn't in a long time. Lily came up to her daughter and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I can see now that you are happy now." She said. Rosie could feel it down in her stomach that her mother finally accepted her love for Sam. And she was thankful.

There you have it there should be more to come...please just let me know! Thanks so much!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok you guys I think this is my most favorite chapter because....NO I CANT TELL YOU! You gotta read it yourself and please tell me what you think of it! ::Giggles in enjoyment::

One night down at the Inn, Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin were out having a drink. It was rather quiet. Sam looked down at his drink them up again. He looked passed Merry and Pippin and looked at Rosie who was drying dishes. Merry and Pippin looked behind them and when they looked at Sam they smiled. Sam took a sip of his ale and he got up. They all looked surprised. Sam walked right over to Rosie. She looked up.

"Hello Sam...what can I do for you?" she said.

"Rosie....Rose Cotton...I got somethin I wanna ask you." He said very sternly. He felt if he had come this far, he could at least talk to the woman normally.

"Yes of course anything." She said. She put her towel down.

"Rose Cotton will you merry me?" He asked. Rosie's eyes almost came out of her head.

"YES OF COUSRE I WILL MERRY YOU SAM GAMGEE!!!" She cried. Sam smiled. And she came around the corner and she hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek. Everyone in the Inn was clapping. Sam had never felt so good in all of his life...accept when Frodo got rid of the ring of course. A tear came down Sam's face. Rosie whipped it away.

"Why are these tears upon your face?" She said.

"Because you have made me the happiest hobbit in the entire Shire!" He said. Rosie smiled.

"Me too." She said.

"We must start planning a time and date for a wedding!" Lily said in the house. Mr. Cotton grunted. He knew that Rosie was going to merry Sam if it was the last thing on earth. She had waited this long and she could wait longer. So Tom was not going to wait for her. So his best guess was just let her get married. Rosie listened to her parents arguing. She couldn't stand it. She snuck out of the house. And along the road she met up with Sam. Sam ran up to her and he grabbed her hand. Rosie smiled. They went off into the woods and deep they went. We they stopped they were as far away from anybody as they could be. Sam looked at Rosie. She smiled up at him.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too Rosie girl." He said. Then Sam bent down and he had kissed Rosie on the lips. But when he pulled away Rosie grabbed his face and she held him in longer. She then slipped her tongue into his mouth. Sam at first didn't know what to do, but he just let her mouth do all the talking. He rather much enjoyed it. When Rosie stopped she looked at him.

"How was that Sam Gamgee?" she said. Sam was bewildered by all means.

"Well..." he began... "I liked it." he said. Sam went down to kiss her again but Rosie stopped him.

"Save it for the wedding Sam....we have the rest of a life time to do more then just kissing." Rosie smiled. Sam blushed. She rested her head on his shoulder. Sam kissed her head. He smiled to himself. He was so happy that Rosie was finally his.

"Lets get married in the Spring...the spring is always famous for its weddings..." Sam said. Rosie looked up. She smiled.

"I like that idea Sam. How about May...." She said.

"May 1st." Sam said.

"I like that. May 1, 1420.... I likes it a lot Samwise Gamgee..." She said.

"Me too Rosie Cotton...." And they kissed again.

Well what do you think? Sounds good no? I LOVED IT! Gotta read the next chapter and tell me what you think.

P.S soon I will be only adding 1 chapter soon because of school and stuff. I know, know. Pain before pleasure! :'( It sucks but that's what's gonna happen. Sorry....


	10. Chapter 10

Here I go again...I don't know when I will be only adding one chapter but all I know is that it maybe soon! Please keep posting for me! I wanna know if this is a good story or not!

Sam was such a worrywart that on the day of his wedding he was so scared that Frodo had to sit him down.

"Clam down Sam...it's going to be alright. Trust me." Sam looked up to his good friend.

"I can trust your words Mr. Frodo..." he said. Frodo smiled.

"I know Sam and I am so happy that you are going to marry the lass you had always loved." Sam nodded. It was something that he had wanted ever since he could remember.

"There's the lucky hobbit!" Sam and Frodo looked to see who had popped into the door way, and it was none other then Marry and Pippin. They had the biggest smile on their faces.

"Hullo Sam!" Pippin said and he had patted his shoulders.

"Hullo!" He cried.

"We came up here to get you Sam. It's time." Merry said. Sam's eyes were about to bulge out of his head. He stood up and they walked out of Bag End and there above the hill were tons of hobbits waiting for them. Mrs. Cotton was whipping her tears away from her face. Sam went over and kissed her cheek. She looked at him.

"I would have never thought that you and my Rosie...."

"I know Mrs. Cotton...I know." Sam looked over at his own mother who too was crying. He went over to her and he had kissed her.

"My son! My Sam!" She cried. Sam looked around as if he was embarrassed. But he smiled. The Gaffer himself smiled away at his son. Sam walked up to the priest. Sweat was coming down his temples. Sam looked down at the ground. _Breath, Sam Gamgee...breath..._

"Here she comes!" Pippin's voice came over the crowed. Sam looked up. Their Sam looked up. Rosie came down the pathway towards Sam. Her blue dress was beautiful. It was almost like there was a aura of light all around her, and as if rose petals were coming down all around her. Sam couldn't breath. She came towards the arch where he was standing. Sam smiled when she came up to him. He put his hands on hers. They were so warm. He knew that this was a good thing. She smiled. They had both zoned out through the ceremony. Sam looked at Frodo who was just smiling away at his good friend. Frodo pointed to the priest.

"You may kiss the bride." He said. Sam looked at Rosie and she seemed so excited to do it just as much as he was. Sam bent down and he kissed her. Every one started to clap and everyone was happy. Rosie held on to his hand and they walked down the rows of hobbits.

"I love you Samwise Gamgee..." Rosie whispered in his ear. And she kissed his cheek. Sam gave a smirk. He knew that he had won.

Awww I know it was short, but you must admit it was short and SWEET! That's what thought. LOL I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Here we go for chapter 11, really exciting here! Please read and tell me what you think....

After the wedding there was a party at the Inn that was held my Merry and Pippin. There was song and dance and of course drink. Sam would not leave his Rosie's side. He hung on to her side all night. Rosie looked up at Sam. She couldn't really believe that they had finally done it. Frodo came over with some ale and looked at the happy couple.

"How do you feel Mr. Samwise Gamgee?" Frodo said. Frodo could see the happiness through his eyes.

"Good. Mr. Frodo..." he looked at Rosie. "Real good." And he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sam, why don't you go and hang out with Merry and Pippin...they seem to be having a good time..." Rosie said. Sam looked down at her, his face seemed confused.

"Na, I am having a great time here with you Rosie girl." Rosie smiled. She hugged him tight. _I don't want to loose my Sam again...._ She thought. She closed her eyes and she blocked out all the people from the inn. Then she looked up at Sam, he was looking down at her.

"Sam..." She said.

"Yes Rosie girl..." he said.

"I want to look at the stars." She said. Sam took her hand and they walked out of the inn and they ran down the road and they ran always to the pond, laughing. When they stopped Sam grabbed Rosie and kissed her passionately. Rosie giggles and Sam looks at her, he is walking backwards then, he trips over a log, taking Rosie with him. She is laughing all the way down. Rosie is safe, by landing on Sam.

"Are you alright?!" He asked her as he held on to her. Rosie looks down at him. She is just all smiles.

"Course I am alright....I'm with you." And she kisses him. Rosie lies on Sam's chest. She can hear his fast moving heart beat. _I want you Sam..._ She thinks to herself. Sam puts his hands on her hips and he starts to feel her back. Rosie likes this. She smiles. Sam goes down and has his hands on her butt, when he realized this he moved it back to her back. Rosie takes her hand and she puts it on his and moves it back to her butt. Then she takes his other hand and puts it on her breast. Sam at first didn't know what to think of this. He just let Rosie do what she wanted. Rosie moved up closer to him and she kissed him again, she let her tongue into his. Then Rosie began to move up and down on him. Sam was getting stimulated at once.

"Rosie...we should wait...." He said. Rosie stopped. She respected his wishes of course. So she stopped her own personal pleasure and she just rested on his chest again. She was raising and falling to the movement of his breathing. It was so peaceful out here. Then she had just remembered something.

"OH SAM!" She said. Sam sat straight up and looked at her.

"Are you ok!?" He asked as he grabbed her.

"Oh of course, but I have something wonderful to tell you!" She said. Sam's heart was slowing down now. "My father has gotten us a little burrow near Mr. Frodo for us...he said it was a wedding present." Sam couldn't believe it. Old Tom cotton had done that for him...

"Oh that's wonderful news Rosie girl!" Sam hugged her. Rosie nodded.

"A house Sam...yours and mine...." Rosie said. Sam nodded and he kissed her forehead again.

"I love you Rosie..." Sam whispered.

"I love you Sam..."

Nothing really too important I don't think but I liked it. I really enjoyed writing it ï R&R!!!


	12. Chapter 12

12

I think I messed something's up just a little bit but I really don't care. Just read please? LOL enjoy

When Sam and Rosie moved into their new house Sam felt as if he was on cloud nine for the rest of forever. Rosie looked into the house. She smiled. It was just hers and Sam's and they were going to have children....that was going to be a blessing.

"I'm going to need Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin's help moving our things inside..." Sam said.

"You are also going to have my brothers too you know." Rosie reminded him.

"Of course only if they want too..." Rosie looked up at him.

"Course they will help you Sam..." She rested her head on his shoulder and looked out into the house. Their little life at ease didn't last long. Cause their door came a knocking.

"SAM!" It was Merry's voice. He had sounded worried. Sam whipped around to look at his good friend.

"Well what's to be the matter Merry?" Sam said. Rosie looked at Merry Brandybuck his face was pale and sweat was coming down his face.

"Its Frodo!" Merry said.

"WHAT!?" Sam cried.

"He's fallen ill and he calls for you!" Sam looked at Rosie and he took off out the door down to 3 bag shot row. Sam came in through the door and looked around to room.

"MR. FRODO!" He cried and he ran into his bedroom. There Frodo laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Sam almost fell kneeling beside his master.

"It's gone Sam...Forever..." He said with out blinking. Sam grabbed Frodo's hand and he held it.

"Oh Mr. Frodo..." He said. There was some shuffling about the house and Sam looked behind him. There stood in the door way was Merry and Rosie. Rosie looked at Sam with a concerned look upon her face. "Mr. Frodo is not himself..." He said. Rosie came over and she put a hand on his shoulder. Sam took his other hand and he grabbed hers. A tear came down his face. Frodo finally snapped out of it. Then he looked at Sam.

"Oh Sam...I'm so sorry..." Sam grabbed Frodo and he hugged him.

"It's alright Mr. Frodo...it's alright..." Rosie walked back to Merry. She saw how sad his face was. She put a hand on his cheek. The she looked at Sam...there was only one thing left to do for Frodo.

When night fell Rosie had finally gotten Sam to pull away from Frodo's side they went outside and they sat on top of the hill of the house looking up at the stars. Rosie and Sam were snuggling together. She was funning her hands up and down his chest. She looked up at him.

"Sam?" She said.

"Hmm?" he sounded so relaxed.

"I have thought about something..." she stopped and waited for him to say something.

"And what's that something?" he finally said.

"Well...I was thinkin'...why don't we move in with Frodo? He had wanted you well _us_ to move in with him..." Sam baffled with her response that he sat straight up and looked up at her.

"You mean it Rose?" He said. Rosie nodded.

"Yes of course. I mean it Sam...Frodo does need our help. I can tell this is not going to be the first and last spell that he is going to suffer...and I would feel better knowing that we will always be there for him..."

"What about the house that your father had boughten us?"

"What about it? My father wouldn't care what we did with it. He would understand what is going on. Trust me." Rosie ran her fingers through Sam's hair and she rested her hand on his cheek. Sam shut his eyes and he took his hand and placed it on hers.

"Oh Rosie girl...you amaze me."

"So do you." And she kissed him on the lips. Sam grabbed her and they rolled in the grass. They were laughing for a long time. But Sam had stopped their laughing by kissing her this time his hands found themselves along the bottom of her back. But Rosie found herself started to take off Sam's shirt. She stopped and she looked at Sam. Her cheeks began to get hot.

"This is not the place for us." Sam nodded. Rosie raised an eye brow.

"When can I have you Samwise Gamgee?" She asked with a very serious tone.

"All in good time Rosie girl...all in good time." Rosie kissed him again and they got up and went to help Frodo. But Sam stood up and he started to tuck in his shirt. Rosie started to giggle.

"I got a little carried away didn't I?" She said. Sam gave her a smirk.

"Well...not all the way I would say." She smiled and they went inside.

Well, well, well.....who would think? LOL a latter chapter may be just a little bit "adult" if you know what I mean. Keep reading ï Brit


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I have up dated but this is what I have got between school and all. Well hope you like it!

About a week later Sam and Rosie had moved in with Frodo. Frodo had never been happier to see them move in.

"It is so lovely to see the both of you every morning." Frodo said one day as Rosie was putting out some breakfast.

"Oh thank you Mr. Frodo." Sam said. As he looked up at Rosie.

"And your Rosie is such a wonderful cook..." Frodo said as he took a bite of his food. Rosie looked at Frodo. She smiled.

"Well I do my best Frodo. To make you and my husband happy." She kissed his forehead and she then got herself some breakfast. She sat down next to Sam, on his right side. They sat their in silence. Rosie looked up for a moment and she saw that Frodo was going into a daze.

"Mr. Frodo?" she said. Frodo snapped out of it and looked at Rosie. "Are you alright?" She asked. Frodo had his hand on the table, and Rosie put her hand on his.

"I'm alright. I was just remembering some things that I did not want to..." he said. He looked at Sam. Sam's heart was sinking. He knew that Frodo was suffering from the loss of the one ring, but still. He knew it was a burden that he was glad himself that it was gone. But Sam did know that he too was a ring barer for just a little bit. He too could sometimes feel the after math of the ring. The sometimes heavy feeling on his shoulders and his heart. But Sam learned to ignore it. For the deadly deed had been done. No more worry about it. When breakfast was done Sam found himself outside tending the garden and the flowers. The flowers were beautiful this year. _I bet they were pretty when I was away..._ He thought to himself as he was working. Sam was bent down pulling weeds when he saw and felt a shadow come and hover over him. He turned around to see who this person was. It was just Frodo.

"Hullo Frodo!" Sam said. Frodo looked down at him.

"Hullo Sam...how's the garden?" He asked. Sam looked down at the garden and then back up at Frodo.

"Oh same old, same old, pulling weeds and what knots, and all that good gardener stuff if you follow me." He said. Frodo smiled and he nodded.

"Yes of course I understand my Sam." Sam felt better knowing that nothing bad was going to happen to him.

"So, have you and Rosie decided to have children?" He asked.

"Oh, Rosie just wants children. I want lots." Sam went back to picking some weeds. But he was going to listen to Frodo when he talked.

"And what shall you call it? Considering if it's born a girl, or a boy?" Frodo said. Sam had a male name all picked out and ready for it.

"Well Mr. Frodo." Sam began then he looked at Frodo again. "I want to call him Frodo." He said. "If that's alright with you..." he asked very politely. Frodo smiled.

"Oh Sam...I would be honored if you called your first son after me." Sam smiled. He got up and he hugged Frodo.

"Thank you Frodo..." Sam said. Rosie came around the corner and she saw them hugging. It was nice seeing Frodo back outside now. She held some drinks for them.

"Anyone thirsty?" She asked. Sam looked over Frodo's shoulders to look at his wife.

"Oh thank you Rosie" Frodo said as he grabbed a cup. Rosie gave Sam's his, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I will let you two just do your things." She said and she walked off. Sam watched her as she went around the corner.

"She can cook, she can dance, she can sing...Sam what can't she do?" Frodo asked.

"I haven't found out yet." Sam said as he drank. He slowly looked up from his cup to look at Frodo.

"Do I make a good husband Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. He was really serious. Frodo's tiered and wary eyes looked at his good friend.

"Yes of course you do Sam. Look how happy Rose is when she is with you. I have never seen you smile like you do when you are with her." Frodo put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "The Shire seems like a better place too."

"Thank you Mr. Frodo...thank you." They hugged. Rosie sighed as she watched them from the house. She was doing the dishes. _Sam is mine..._She thought to herself. _My hobbit...my life..._She thought. She whipped her hands on her apron. She patted her apron on her stomach and then she let her hands rest on her stomach. She looked up at Sam again from the window. _Children...soon..._ She thought. Only soon enough they would have children.

Well what do you think? It seems like it takes me a long time to get a chapter up and going but you know what? I think maybe if you guys like it, it might be worth the wait. Please tell me what you think...

-Brit


	14. Chapter 14

Well I just want to let you guys know this is going maybe just maybe a little R here. Please watch out if you are not ready! (ha ha)

One day in the first week of July, Frodo lay in bed sick again. His wound from Shelob had never really healed and Rosie came in to check up on him. She came in softly to look at him. Frodo cluncked the blanket. Rosie put her hand on his forehead. It felt cold to the touch. Then she moved it down his face. Frodo moved his ice blue eyes towards her. He began to weez.

"Its gone..." He said.

"Shhh...there, there Mr. Frodo....Its going to be alright." She said. Frodo nodded and he closed his eyes. Rose walked out of the room and shut his door. She leaned up against it. She closed her eyes. _He seems to be getting worse._ She thought. _Poor Sam..._ She thought. Thinking about Sam, it was getting late and he was working late. She moved gracefully down the hall and out the door. Her hobbit feet seemed to move towards Samwise. There he was bent down plucking out the weeds. Sam was so into his work he didn't even notice the shadow over him. He looked up over his shoulder and there stood Rosie. She was gorgeous. Sweat was coming down his temples. He whipped them away. Something about her made her seem relatively sexy to him. He raised an eyebrow. And she did was smile down at him. Sam seemed to be lost for words. Rosie bent down and she placed her hand down his shirt and she felt his chest hair. _What a Hobbit!_ She thought to herself. She came closer to his ear.

"Tonight you are mine...." She said. Sam stopped breathing as she said that. She kissed his cheek. His face began to get even more hotter then they already were. She got up and she started to walk away. Sam watched her as she went back inside the house. Sam knew what was going on. His eyes seemed to come out of his head. He started trembling at the thought. _Keep focus Sam Gamgee..._he thought to himself so he could get the garden done early.

When the day grew longer and the sun was about to set Rosie called Sam in for supper. He came in through the house. The table was just set for two. Sam looked confused.

"What about Mr. Frodo?" he asked as Rosie came in setting the table.

"He is sleeping. He is not doing well today Sam. He said that he wasn't hungry." Sam nodded. Frodo was going through another spell. Sam walked over to his spot and he sat down. When Rosie was done giving him food she sat down and she just looked at him. Sam started eating. After he took a few bites of bread and looked up and he saw that Rosie had not had anything to eat.

"What's a matter Rose? Why are you not eattin anythin?" he asked. Rosie gave Sam a seductive smile.

"I'm not hungry for food Sam." She said. Sam's eyes started to bulge out of his head. His heart stopped. He coughed.

"Real....Really?" He said. Rosie nodded. "Now how can I fix that?" Sam said.

"You can start by getting in there..." She said as she pointed to their bedroom that was down the hall, that was on the opposite side of Frodo. Sam looked down the hall then he looked back at Rosie. She was already up and she was coming towards him. She grabbed him by the collar and she hauled him up out of his seat and then she grabbed his shirt and dragged him down the hall. Sam dropped his bread and he was going fast down the hall. Rosie opened the bed room door and she shoved Sam in there. This was the side of Rosie that he had never seen, and he rather liked it. His heart was going about a hundred. Rosie came up to Sam and she started kissing him. She started to take off his shirt, and Sam started to undo her dress from the back. They were kissing each other passionately. Sam took Rosie and he placed her on the bed. She scrambled under the covers for her naked body was ready. Sam took off his britches and he came into bed. Rosie leaned over to the bedside and she blew out the lamp. The room was dark. And Rosie turned to face Sam. Sam found Rosie's body. He placed his hand on her naked hip. He didn't know what he was doing. Rosie came up and she kissed what ever she found. She guessed it was his lips, because he kissed back. She ran her hands over his body and then down to his hard member. Sam started to breathe harder, he took his hands and he placed them on her breasts. He started to grope them. Rosie started to moan inside his mouth. Sam flipped her on her back and he lay on top of her. Rosie's eyes were almost completely adjusted to the dark, and she could see Sam and his face and how worried he looked.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes..." She said lightly. Sam closed his eyes and he prayed to God that he was not going to hurt his Rose. He loved her to much. He could feel the entrance of her opening. Then Sam pushed inside her. Rosie gasped in pain and pleasure. Sam went out again. Then he went in again. Rosie's breathing was more heavy as Sam went in and out of her.

"OH!" She cried. Sam stopped and he looked down at her.

"Did I hurt you?!" He said as he placed his hands on her face.

"No...keep going..." She said and she kissed him. Sam went back to doing his business. Rosie started to move her hips to Sam's rhythmic movement. She placed her hands on his hips, and she could move with him as he went into her. Sam moved his hands down her body, and on her breasts. Sam brought his head down and kissed her again. This was a passionate love making that was so tender and soft. Sweat was coming off of Sam, his hair was started to cling to his head. Rosie was getting a little bit loud.

"Oh....oh Sam.....ahhhh...." she said. Sam tried to keep his cool. He didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to make that much noise.

"Rose..." he breathed. Sam could feel himself about to burst he took his hand and he placed it on the railing to see how long he was going to last. _Keep it in Sam Gamgee...you know you can hold it a little bit longer...._He thought to himself.

"Yes Sam!" Rose cried she loved their bodies together. _OH NO! _Sam thought as he knew he was about to burst. Rose bit her lower lip, so didn't Sam.

"Oh ROSE!" Sam cried and he had exploded inside her. Sam rolled off her. Rose came and she lay on his chest. Their breathing was heavy Sam put a hand under his head and the other on top of Rosie's.

"Thank you Samwise...thank you..." she said. Sam kissed her forehead. He didn't say anything. But she knew that in his heart he said the same thing. But what Sam did say was just as beautiful.

"I love you..." he said.

"I love you too..." She said. She closed her eyes and she fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of her lover.

Sooooooooo.......looks around the room Odd I know. But yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know.

-Brit


End file.
